


В Фар Мэддинг

by Firieth



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firieth/pseuds/Firieth
Summary: Размышления над шкатулкой с драгоценностями, или о пользе головных украшений.
Kudos: 2





	В Фар Мэддинг

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан в рамках Зимней Фандомной Битвы-2020

На востоке только-только заалело небо, но Кадсуане уже собиралась в дорогу. Она прожила на свете почти три столетия, и давно решила, что отоспаться успеет в могиле. Ей предстоял долгий день, полный трудностей и всего того, что она не любила.

Политики.

Со слов Аланны, Ранд ал'Тор, которого Кадсуане в мыслях называла лишь мальчиком, решил укрыться в Фар Мэддинге. Кадсуане не любила город, в котором появилась на свет. Мало кто из фар мэддинговских Сестер любил туда возвращаться. Использование Единой Силы в городе не запрещено, в этом нет необходимости. Город охраняют Защитники, уникальные _тер’ангриалы_ , не позволяющие дотянуться до Истинного Источника что женщинам, что мужчинам.

Кадсуане закрутила свои серые, как сталь, волосы в высокий пучок. Сказать по правде, ей не нужно зеркало, настолько привычными и доведенными до автоматизма были все необходимые действия. Но мальчик решил укрыться в Фар Мэддинге, а, значит, ей придется встретиться с правительницами города. Советницы заподозрят неладное, если Кадсуане Меледрин прибудет в город и проигнорирует их. Кадсуане не могла себе позволить явиться к ним иначе как идеально собранной. Дело было не в ее гордости, как Айз Седай, а в том, что Советницы почуют слабину, словно акулы — кровь, и попытаются ей помешать.

И не важно, что Кадсуане пытается помочь мальчику спасти весь мир, и их заодно.

Ловкие, привычные в равной мере к поводьям, вышивальной игле и садовничьим принадлежностям пальцы легко закалывали по местам простые шпильки-невидимки, ощупывали седой пучок, проверяя, хорошо ли тот держится. Удовлетворенная результатом, Кадсуане открыла небольшую шкатулку, стоящую перед ней на резном столе. Днем эта лишенная своего содержимого шкатулка надежно пряталась на дне небольшой корзинки для вышивальных принадлежностей, с которой Кадсуане не расставалась по причинам, не зависящим от ее любви к рукоделию. Ночью шкатулка пряталась под подушкой старейшей из ныне живущих Айз Седай. Слишком уже ценно было ее содержимое.

В шкатулке хранились девять золотых шпилек с подвесками в виде рыбок, птичек, звезд и полумесяцев, которые когда-то помогли Кадсуане снискать славу женщины-легенды. Сейчас эти шпильки позволяли ей оставаться на десяток шагов впереди остальных Сестер. Не важно, касалось дело Возрожденного Дракона, внутренней политики Айз Седай, мерзости Черных Сестер, выбравших своим призванием служение Темному, или укрощения несчастных мужчин, обнаруживших, что они могут направлять мужскую половину Единой Силы. Золотые шпильки были реликтом прошлой Эпохи, творениями ее кровавого, покрытого язвами безумия конца.

В первую очередь Кадсуане извлекла из шкатулки шпильку, с которой свисала подвеска в виде пары полумесяцев, развернутых рожками друг к другу и переплетающихся ими. Кадсуане не слишком часто приходилось иметь дело с мужчинами и женщинами, спускающими на нее всю мощь Силы. Но она поймала больше направляющих мужчин, чем любые две, а то и четыре Красных, и далеко не всегда эти мужчины соглашались идти на Укрощение миром. А Черные Сестры, с которыми ей довелось столкнуться, были готовы уничтожить ее, дабы защитить тайны своего темного сообщества. Полумесяцы расплетали брошенные в Кадсуане плетения, обращая их в тень вчерашних сожалений. Айз Седай поправила подвеску так, чтобы полумесяцы касались ее виска даже при особенно резких движениях головы. Прикосновение к коже было необходимо для работы подвески.

Следующей была шпилька, украшенная силуэтом птицы. Больше всего подвеска напоминала сорокопута, небольшую хищную птичку с крупной головой, массивным телом и загнутым книзу коротким клювом. Форма подвески указывала на ее предназначение: это был _ангриал_ , используя который и без того сильная Кадсуане могла зачерпнуть больше Силы, чем Найнив, больше, чем вчерашняя _дамани_ Аливия. Далеко не самый мощный _ангриал_ , но и сорокопут — не орел. В любом случае, в Фар Мэддинге он будет бесполезен.

Так же бесполезны будут шпилька с подвеской в виде ласточки и шпилька с подвеской в виде изящной рыбы с острыми плавниками. Ласточка флюгером поворачивалась туда, где направляли Саидар или Саидин. Кадсуане могла и сама сказать, в какой стороне направляют женскую половину Силы, но ни одна женщина не в состоянии ощутить Саидин. Подвеска в виде рыбы куда более опасна. Кадсуане полагала, что под конец Эпохи Легенд, во время войны Силы, когда безумцы ходили по земле вперемешку со слугами Тени, такой _тер'ангриал_ мог быть полезен. Но очень уж мерзкой была его способность: используя рыбу, можно было втянуть любого мужчину и любую женщину в Круг без их на то желания. Соединение в Круг увеличивает общую мощь направляющих, позволяя совершить больше, точнее, сильнее. Словно ручейки, собирающиеся в реку, направляющие складывают свои способности, передавая их той, кто ведет круг и сплетает потоки. Но вовлеченные в Круг существуют в нем лишь в качестве дополнительного источника силы. Они не могут создавать плетения, не могут сами выйти из Круга. Их должна отпустить женщина, ведущая Круг. Считается, что присоединиться к Кругу можно, только если вступающий сам этого хочет. Однако попади шпилька в дурные руки, даже сильнейшие направляющие окажутся беззащитны перед желаниями той, кто в самоволку вовлечет их в Круг. Подвеска в виде рыбы действовала словно _ай'дам_ , страшнейшее изобретение Шончан. Кадсуане не хотела применять эту подвеску, в особенности — по отношению к мальчику. У него и без того было мало доверия к окружающим. Насильственное вовлечение в Круг уничтожит все, что Кадсуане когда-либо делала ради торжества Света.

Кадсуане приладила эти шпильки на положенные им места. Не важно, что в Фар Мэддинге им не найдется применения. Она всегда носила золотые шпильки с подвесками, в каком-то смысле они стали ее частью. Появиться на людях без них было бы равносильно признанию: это не просто шпильки, и сегодня им нет применения.

Кадсуане любила держать козыри в секрете.

В Фар Мэддинге козырем станет шпилька с подвеской в виде колибри. Маленькая птичка была Колодезем, запасником, в который можно набрать Силу, чтобы использовать ее потом, в месте, где нет возможности черпать Силу напрямую из Источника. Советницы мнят себя неприкосновенными, защищенными от Единой Силы, и Кадсуане хотела бы сохранить эту иллюзию, но жизнь постоянно подкидывает неожиданности. Если придется, Кадсуане разрушит их маленький уютный мирок. Если Советницы встанут между ней и мальчиком, Кадсуане готова пожертвовать правительницами города-государства ради блага всего мира.

Подвеска-колибри позволит использовать шпильку с подвеской в виде шестиконечной звезды. Необходимо очень маленькое количество Силы, чтобы шестиконечная звезда облачила Кадсуане в сияющий доспех, видимый только ей. Однажды, когда Кадсуане выкрала короля Тарабона, обнаружившего у себя способность направлять, и в одиночку отвезла его в Белую Башню для Укрощения, эта маленькая звездочка спасла ей жизнь. За ней по пятам мчалась тарабонская армия, не верившая, что их правитель может дотянуться до Саидин. Один раз передовой отряд этой армии смог подобраться к Кадсуане на расстояние выстрела. Десяток стрел долетел до нее и отскочил от шелков ее платья, не повредив ткань. Конечно, она не могла использовать Силу как оружие, но создание незримого воздушного моста через глубокую бурную реку солдатам навредить не могло, и они остались на другом берегу. Кадсуане не думала, что стража Фар Мэддинга решит поднять на нее руку, звание Айз Седай имело много веса и там. Но излишняя осторожность еще никого не убила. Скорее наоборот.

Восьмиконечная звезда с четырьмя длинными и четырьмя короткими лучами, свисающая с длинной шпильки-палочки, поможет ей найти мальчика. Звезда начнет вибрировать, как только в радиусе тридцати-сорока шагов от Кадсуане окажется мужчина, способный направлять. В Фар Мэддинге ей будет достаточно пройтись по улице, застроенной постоялыми домами для торговцев и прочих приезжих, чтобы понять, в какой из них следует зайти. Главное, не брать с собой аша'манов, иначе звезда среагирует и на них.

Три последних шпильки украшены подвесками, назначение которых было Кадсуане не известно. Полная луна, часть которой была покрыта гравировкой так, чтобы остался нетронутый резьбой тонкий полумесяц, карп, упитанная форель в прыжке. Если они давали какой-то пассивный эффект, то Кадсуане не удалось его отследить. Если же нет… Не было вреда в том, чтобы их носить. Один из хранившихся в Белой Башне предметов Силы увеличивал шансы на успешное разрешение начатого носителем дела. И ни один из обширной коллекции _тер’ангриалов_ не срабатывал, пока его не запустить прикосновением в определенном месте, будь то рукой или Силой.

Один _ангриал_ , восемь _тер'ангриалов,_ защищающих ее от касания Силы, от холодного оружия, указывающих в сторону направляющих мужчин и женщин. Слава легендарной Айз Седай, подавлявшей восстания и останавливавшей войны. Изобретательность женщины, нашедшей и доставившей в Башню больше направляющих мужчин, чем любая ныне живущая Айз Седай. Сильнейшего оружия Сестре и не надо.

Окинув свое отражение в зеркале внимательным взглядом, Кадсуане кивнула сама себе и встала из-за стола. Сложив пустую шкатулку в потайное отделение корзинки для рукоделия, она упаковала корзинку в собранные с вечера переметные сумы.

Ее маленькая армия ждала Кадсуане в конюшнях. Кучка Сестер, часть из которых поддерживали Кадсуане, часть принесло клятву верности Ранду ал'Тору. Трое связанных с ними Узами Аша'манов. Троица из Морского Народа, которую Кадсуане решила прихватить с собой, пресекая тем самым их мелочные интриги. Все они будут бессильны в Фар Мэддинге. Все они пригодятся потом, когда Кадсуане сумеет вытянуть из мальчика, что именно он планирует в качестве следующего хода. Не мог юноша, сильнейший мужчина-направляющий своей Эпохи, в подчинении у которого находятся несколько армий, исчезнуть с мировой сцены, просто чтобы изображать торговца-чужестранца и почтительного мужа в отрезанном от Единой Силы глубоко матриархальном городе.

У мальчика был какой-то план. И Кадсуане собиралась стать его частью.


End file.
